A Game
by fangyouverymuch
Summary: Sookie attends a work function with her boyfriend Bill, and meets Eric Northman, Bill's colleague who he shares a competitive relationship with. Sookie finds herself the unsuspecting prize of a new game where Eric endeavors to steal her away from Bill. AH.


**Hey there, I own nothing to do with True Blood. I'm just a huge fan. This is an All-Human story, so there will be no vampires. I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in it or not, but please do be kind with me :)**

**Advice or comments would be helpful and appreciated as a new writer on here.**

* * *

_**A Game**_

Bill Compton had asked me to go out with him tonight, as part of a work function.

Bill and I had been dating for very nearly over two months now, and so far, everything was going well. I really liked him, and it seemed he liked me, too. We went to the movie theater together, we had dinner, and he always seemed to know all the right ways to make me laugh. I didn't feel it was up to that love stage yet, but I enjoyed his company a lot.

So for him to ask me to go out with him to a work dinner and mingle with all of his colleagues and even his boss, I felt it was a pretty big deal. Men don't usually ask you to something like that, unless it was beginning to get serious, right?

Bill had told me to wear a nice dress, and I had a few good ones in the back of my closet.

It wasn't everyday that I got the chance to dress up like a real lady and go out to fancy dinners with somebody, and I was really looking forward to it. I had to work until five-thirty in the afternoon, so once my shift was finished for the night, I got home quickly and started on getting prepared for the big evening ahead of me. Usually I would be stuck wearing my Merlotte's uniform, which consisted of black shorts, a white T, and sneakers, so to have the opportunity to wear a dress and heels out tonight was very exciting for me.

I was indecisive over what dress to wear exactly, so my Grandmother helped me with picking one out.

It was low in the neck to show off a bit of cleavage and was sleeveless. It was tight and black with shimmering sequins down the front. Gran suggested I wear my hair out and put in some gold loop earrings and I had some plain black stiletto's to complete the look with the dress. Once I was finished and all ready and rearing to go, I walked out of my room and showed Gran, doing a little spin on the spot.

"Honey, you look real lovely," she said in delight, her eyes widening a bit in excitement. "I bet Bill will love you in that dress. I bet he'll be wanting to show you off all night! It's showy, but still classy and elegant."

Gran had met Bill twice, and she really liked him, found him polite and gentle in nature, and had encouraged me to date him. Considering her positive reaction to my outfit, I couldn't wait for Bill to come around so I could show it off. I hoped Bill would like it just as much as my Grandmother did.

When Bill finally arrived to pick me up, he made himself known by knocking loudly on the front door and waiting outside on the porch. Gran let him in, and I could hear her talking excitedly and asking him what the plans were for this evening. By that time, I was waiting in the living room while making sure I had everything I needed in my purse, but when I heard Bill's footsteps as he came in, I made sure I looked up and watched his face so I didn't miss his reaction to me in my outfit.

He was in the middle of talking to Gran about the weather, but the instance he found me, he faltered into silence and stared at me for a long moment. I thought he looked awed, and I felt my cheeks surge with heat.

"Is this all right?" I asked him uncertainly, slinging the strap of my purse over my shoulder. "I haven't overdone it, have I? I wasn't sure what to wear, but Gran seems to think its nice." Bill was looking pretty suave himself; Dressed neatly in black trousers and a buttoned-up white dress shirt. His brown hair was combed neatly for the occasion too, and he appeared as if he had only just shaven recently.

Bill didn't say anything; He just gave me a good once-over, starting from the heels, all the way up to the top of my head. I had no idea how he was feeling over me being dressed this way.

"If it's too much for your work do, I can go change?"

"Nonsense," he finally said, after what seemed eons of years had passed. "You look breathtaking. Truly delightful." The way he said it, in a strange voice that told me he liked very much what he saw, made me tremble all over. I was pleased he seemed to like it.

"That's settled then. The dress is staying on." I tried to smile, but I felt all anxious. "Shall we go now? We don't exactly want to be late, do we?"

"Leaving now would be best," Bill agreed, eyeing my Grandmother.

I straightened my back and strutted towards the front door, leaving Gran and Bill talking together as they followed me. Gran was telling Bill very sternly to watch it on the road and for him not to drink too much tonight, being designated driver and all.

"You two have a good time," she said, while Bill helped me down the stairs off the porch.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Stackhouse. It's always a true pleasure seeing you."

The stilettoes were going to be risky to walk in, but if I kept my pace reasonably slow, I knew I would be fine. I'd hate to risk falling flat on my behind in front of Bill's colleagues and boss. I wanted to make a good impression for Bill tonight, and leave everybody impressed.

"You sure this is all right to wear?" I asked Bill self-consciously again, as he took my hand and led me towards his car. Bill opened the door for me and stood there, staring down brazenly at my bare calves.

"I most certainly do," he murmured quietly, running his eyes slowly up my dress. "I have half a mind to suggest we skip the dinner and go to my house instead." I knew exactly what he was hinting at between the lines and I laughed at the very tempting idea.

"Better not, Bill. No doubt everybody is expecting you to be in attendance. Let's not."

"All right then," he said reluctantly, closing the door on me once I was in. Bill was always considerate like that; Opening doors and pulling out chairs for me. It was nice to have a fella like that. "I just hope I won't have to be fighting men off you all night," Bill went on once he finally got into the drivers seat. He started the car up and reversed out of the driveway.

"As if," I laughed, waving my hand dismissively. "But thank you. It's nice for you to think I look good tonight. You don't look too bad yourself." I stared straight ahead, feeling my body start to tense up and stiffen with nerves. "I hope I won't embarrass you tonight."

"That is hardly likely, sweetheart. If anything, I'll be proud to show you off as mine tonight."

He was just buckets full of sweetness, that Bill Compton was. "Will you introduce me to your boss?"

"Of course."

* * *

Once we finally got inside, it was like this big conference room filled with people of various ages. People standing around mingling with each other, while holding glasses of champagne and red wine. I was very relieved to note I wasn't the only one wearing a loud dress; A woman was wearing a bright pink dress that stood out from a mile away while her date was wearing bright blue, so the colors of their outfits clashed.

Bill took hold of my hand and I allowed him to drag me across the room while he said hello to people. He introduced me as _his girl,_ which was a little weird and I didn't think I liked it much. Telling them my name would have been more helpful.

Once we were out of earshot and Bill steered me towards the table that held free drinks, I turned and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you just introduce me as Sookie, Bill? I didn't much like you calling me that in front of everyone. I mean, I do have a name and I don't want to be labeled as your property."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, sweetheart. It never occurred to me that it would bother you so."

"Well, it does, Bill! I'm not something you own, and I do have a name! It's disrespectful to me, and if you care about me in any way, you shouldn't do it again!" My voice was getting a bit too loud, because I noticed a few people were turning in our direction to look at us.

_ So much for not being an embarrassment..._

"Lower your voice, Sookie," Bill told me in a very stern way, like he was my teacher and I was being disobedient. "Had I known it was offensive to you, I wouldn't have done it in the first place. I already told you I was sorry. I know now never to do it again. I simply just wanted to make it clear that you-"

"Make what clear, Bill?" I interrupted, miffed. "What is there that you possibly have to make clear by introducing me that way, like my name doesn't matter?"

I could tell this was turning into a serious argument. Bill sighed loudly and shook his head. "Sookie, please. I am not in the mood for this. This was supposed to be a fun night for us. Why do we have to argue like this?"

"You're right, it was supposed to be an enjoyable night for us," I agreed, struggling to keep my voice quiet and under control. Sometimes I had a terrible temper and tended to explode when I felt disrespected, which was how I was pretty much feeling now. My body was still fire-hot with anger, and I knew the only way to tame it down was by getting away from Bill for a couple of minutes and having some fresh air. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I need some fresh air, Bill."

"You want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine. I need some time to myself, is all." I forced a pleasant smile on my face, and then off I went, searching around for the nearest exit I could find.

I ended going back through the door that we came in when we arrived and I stood by the steps, breathing in and out deeply while clutching my purse in both hands. It was nice and cool outside, with the breeze wafting over my heated skin. Truth be told, I felt a little embarrassed. Poor Bill. I was meant to be on my best behavior tonight, and all I did was just start an unreasonable argument with him. Well, I personally didn't feel I was being unreasonable in any way. He should have introduced me as more than his girl, as his property. I wasn't his property, just because we had dated for a while. I hated possessive men like that, I really did.

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard a pair of women's heels clacking furiously out the door and a man was with her. He had a hand grasping her by the elbow tightly as he pulled her out of the building and she was wriggling and cursing at him, desperate to get free. He was talking to her in a low, stern voice, while she made a few sobbing noises due to what he was telling her. I guess Bill and I weren't the only couple fighting tonight. _Something must be in the air..._

I ignored the pair best I could, keeping my eyes forward. But while you can control where you look, you couldn't help what you hear with your ears.

"You told me you loved me," the woman was wailing pitifully.

"I did?" The guy said, sounding real confused. "When was this?"

"Two nights ago, when we were in bed together. You told me you loved me."

"No, I didn't. I told you I_ loved_ the shape of your_ breasts_. There's a difference!"

The woman growled underneath her breath, and I heard her slap him. The sound of her palm connecting with him echoed in the air, and I winced. She had definitely put in a decent effort to hurt him, which I couldn't blame her for. Eavesdropping on them, he sounded like a real asswipe to me. I thought he deserved everything the way he was treating her, so disrespectfully. "You pig! I am never getting with you again!"

"Good, please don't. You're pathetic, do you know that?"

"Fuck you, Eric!" I heard her heels clicking furiously as she whirled around and headed towards the door to go back inside, and then I heard him call after her, admirably calm, "You already did, sweetie, and what's more, you loved it..."

_Goodness. What an absolute jackass!_

I pretended I wasn't there and that I hadn't heard anything, while he muttered a few oaths under his breath and even went so far as to kick the step with the tip of his shoe in all his frustration. Since I was making sure it wasn't obvious I had overheard him and the woman, I turned my head slightly, peering at him through the corner of my eye. He was tall, about an impressive six-foot, and he was wearing a grey suit tonight. I caught the movement of his head and I was sure he was looking me over, as if he suddenly realized there was someone else standing there, some new woman he could immediately try the moves on and assume she'd be dumb enough to fall for it.

"Well, hello," I heard him say, in an extremely attractive sounding voice. His voice was very seductive and low, I might as well of admitted. "Aren't you something else?" I was positive he was hitting on me, which was just ridiculous and a real cad move of him. The woman he just came with tonight slapped him and called him out of his ways, and yet, the instance he sees another woman he pounces? Bad. Just bad.

"Oh, please, don't even think about it with me," I huffed in disgust. "It's not going to work. Oh, and by the way, the lady you were with tonight is right. You're a total pig." With that said and done, I turned and went back inside, desperate to find Bill. Fortunately for me, the guy didn't follow me or attempt to do anything else.

I found Bill standing in a group with a bunch of men, talking conversationally. He had a glass of white wine in each hand- one for me, I was presuming. I made my way over to him, and he handed the glass to me, which I got started on drinking down immediately. I was so nervous that I almost wanted to get tipsy so I felt more confident being around so many people. Once Bill said his farewells to most of the men, he put an arm around me, holding me close.

"You work with all these people?" I asked, in shock. There was so many of them.

"Most, yes. See that man over there?" He pointed over towards a bald man, who was fairly slim and tall in his suit, standing and taking to another guy who towered over him a couple of inches. "That man is my boss, Sookie."

I couldn't help but notice the guy standing near the man who was supposed to be Bill's big boss. He was attractive- so very, very attractive and I immediately liked the look of him. He was probably about the tallest man in the room, he towered over Bill's boss a decent deal, and he was dressed in a fine grey suit for the evening. His dark blond hair was perfectly sleek and combed back, brushed to his ear lobes, and there was just something instantly about him that was captivating. Maybe it was the fact he seemed so self-assured and confident talking to Bill's boss? I wasn't sure what it was about him exactly, but he was divine, and I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

I know it was terrible of me, since I came here with Bill tonight and he was my man, but I'm a woman and attraction to men doesn't just automatically stop when you're taken.

"Who is that guy?" I blabbed, without thinking. "The taller one standing near your boss?

Bill turned to look himself at the man in question while placing his hand lightly on my back, and I couldn't help but noticing the way his face muscles tensed. It was obvious to me that Bill wasn't very fond of the guy. Heaven knows why. "Oh, that's Eric. He works with me, and we don't get along all too well," he answered with something odd in his tone. "Frankly, I find him insufferable and conceited. You noticed him, did you? He take your fancy?"

"It's not like that," I laughed nervously. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"It's all right. Most women notice him, and he tends to play it up a bit and use it to his advantage. I am hardly surprised you noticed."

"Please, I don't think he's handsome or nothing," I lied, finally tearing my eyes away from him. "I was just curious. There's so many people here that its kinda hard to keep up with everything."

"How are you liking the wine?" Bill asked, gesturing towards my glass.

"Mmm, it's real nice," I admitted, taking another long sip. I wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, but tonight, I was loving how it was taking off the nervous edge. I was trying to work out where I had heard the name Eric before, and then I remembered. I almost laughed out loud, in slight disappointment. So he was the guy I had overheard fighting with that woman outside. Shame such a good-looking fella was such a jackass then, but good-looking men tended to be that way, didn't they? "Actually, when I went outside for some fresh air, I overheard that Eric guy arguing with a woman. He sounds like a real tool, Bill."

Bill laughed, pleased by my unfavorable assessment. "Well, yes. You are certainly not wrong there. He is quite a tool." His eyes drifted off into his direction. "Speaking of which, the tool seems to be on his way over here."

Bill wasn't wrong on that. Next instance, he was making his way over to us, moving in a confident way that was admirable. I hated that I found the guy devilishly good-looking, but it couldn't be helped. He was very nice on the eyes; The type of guy you obviously just looked at and admired from afar, and not touched as a way to not end up with your heart broken.

"Ah, Bill Compton," he said, smiling. "Surprised to see you here. And with a date, too." His light eyes darted over to me, and I saw them roam down the dress I was wearing in a not-too-subtle way. I was pretty certain he was checking me out and, judging by the appreciative look that came across his face it was evident he liked what he saw. "Did you bribe this one into coming along with you?"

I snorted outright in offense, while Bill frowned.

"On the contrary, she is my girlfriend," Bill explained, putting a pleasant smile on his face with some effort. "Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Eric Northman."

"Sookie Stackhouse," this Eric Northman repeated softly, as if testing my name out into the open. My name sounded good falling from his mouth, from his voice. I shouldn't have felt that way, especially not about another man when I was with Bill, but I did. "What a unique name. Sookie."

"And you should get your name changed to Pig," I retorted, before I could stop myself. "It would definitely be more fitting, considering what I overheard from outside, don't you think?"

If he was offended by my retort in any way, he didn't show it. He just reared back on his heels and I caught the way his eyes flared in amusement- the complete opposite of my intentions. I could tell he was trying to suppress a smile, because his lips twitched as he focused his attention on Bill again.

"You're a very lucky man, Bill, I have to say. She's a feisty one. Better hold onto her tight before she slips away, shouldn't you?"

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I wasn't too worried in working it out, either. My stomach muscles clenched as suddenly this Eric took my hand in his, and he guided it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. He watched my face intently while he did it, as if he was hoping I'd flush and, in a dramatic way, faint. I did neither.

"It's a true pleasure, Miss Stackhouse," he breathed all over my skin, smiling widely. "As for what you overheard outside, I apologize for you having to witness that. It wasn't my finest hour."

"Well, I'm sure glad I did," I said tartly, pulling my hand out of his. "Tells me in advance what type of man you are and that I ought to steer clear." I wiped my knuckles on the side of my dress, making sure he saw it so he knew I was not at all impressed, and he did all right.

He was a difficult one to truly offend, I realized. He gave me an awfully enigmatic smile as his eyes took in my dress again, then he turned and looked at Bill, giving him a curt nod.

"I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight," he said to Bill, and with one last glance at me over his shoulder, a kind of smoldering look, he was moving away and leaving us to ourselves. I found I was both relieved and disappointed that he had.

"Still think he's a tool?" Bill whispered to me.

"Of course, I do."

"He seemed quite taken by you," Bill continued, in a voice that sounded both worried and angry. "I hope he'll leave us alone and try not to do anything to you. Eric seems like the type that would."

I raised my eyebrows at Bill. "What do you mean? What could he possibly do?"

"He likes a challenge. Especially at work, but no doubt it extends to women. I think my boss likes him best, as he is not afraid to do his dirty work when it comes to making a solid profit for our company. If he wants to make a winning investment, it is Eric he always turns to, whereas I am always stuck with desk duties."

"So?" I asked him. "He's good at his job at your work. That doesn't mean nothing."

"It is just the way he looked at you, that concerns me most."

"The way he looked at me?" I couldn't say I was following any.

"Well, yes. He had that look in his eyes, the one he gets when he knows a challenge is in play. Eric and I have never gotten along too well. He expected me to turn up here tonight single, no doubt, as he views me in such a negative light. Remember that promotion I had told you I was vying for last month?"

I did remember that well. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Eric won. He got that promotion that I had worked so hard to get. He isn't afraid of being competitive when he wants to be. Last month, when the boss called us in and informed us that we were both potentially winners of the promotion, Eric got that same look he got as he looked at you. He is always trying to one-up me and make himself seem better than I. He took my chance at a promotion away from me, and now, if he succeeds in taking you too, then I-"

"Stop it, Bill," I butted in. "You're being ridiculous. He was just being friendly, I'm sure. Besides I'm a person, not a promotion. I saw how he was outside with that woman and I think he's a complete jackass. It'll never happen, believe me, and I hardly think he's interested in me one bit. You don't need to worry."

Unable to help myself, I turned and found the man we were talking about. He was standing leaning against the wall all by himself, hands tucked deeply in his trouser pockets. Our eyes locked instantly and I thought he must have been staring at me or the back of my dress all along. Sure I wasn't imagining it, he winked at me. It threw me off for a good minute, and then I had to look quickly away._ What the hell was going on around here? _We hadn't even been called to sit for dinner yet, and already, I found myself dying to go home.

**So what do you think? Shall I write more chapters? :) Not sure if it anyone is interested in more, so feel free to let me know.**


End file.
